San
San (賛, tribute) was a famous Blacksmith around the founding of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. He was famous for creating the armor of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. By extension, he is believed to have forged the Sword of the Thunder God. Known by his moniker The Great Blacksmith (多分 鍛冶, za Tabunkaji) or The Forge Welder (鍛接, tantetsu) his works are know throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Appearance Before his death; San had only appeared as an old gruff looking man with no hair on his head and a fluffy white beard. He had a surprisingly strong build for an old man, having the heart of a young man he always said. He was commonly seen wearing a white ripped t-shirt and long brown pants. Over this he wore his white, leather trimmed smock that reached his calves. Occasionally carrying a large blacksmiths hammer, it was his only form of defense. He has also shown to wield multiple other weapons, ranging from short swords to the Sword of the Thunder God itself. Personality Harsh and strong headed, San was a noble man in life. Holding high respect for Hashirama and Tobirama he forged their armor and weapons for the sake of the Senju Clan. Being a life-long friend to their father, San was like an uncle figure to them. It was during the founding of the Leaf that San met Madara Uchiha, a man he described as "Dark" and "Un-tamable". Forced to forge another set of armor for him, San did so with no complaints. He was shown to be wise and enjoyed smoking from his pipe, a trait passed to another hokage. His life was forging, he enjoyed it with a passion and was renowned because of it. His greatest work was the Sword of the Thunder God, forged from the armor of the Senju's enemies and charged with Tobirama's own chakra; San was able to grasp onto the the physical properties of Ninjutsu and implant them into the blade. Abilities & Skills Enhanced Physical Strength Being quite strong for a man of his age, San had proved to be a physical powerhouse. Years of being a blacksmith gave him strong arms and his muscles became stronger as well. He was able to wield a blacksmiths hammer with one hand and able to casually whip it around in battle. He had shown to be able to force down Hashirama with his arm alone, a feat not many had ever had the chance to try. During the many battles between Senju and Uchiha, San was said to protect the many civilians of the Senju. He was feared by many Uchiha members; claiming to have a devil's strength with the will of a Senju. He was even noted by Madara as being quite the challenge, despite his lack of knowledge in Ninjutsu. Blacksmith Mastery An illustrious worker in the art of Armor and Weapon crafting, he was renowned for his skills. Gaining the title The Great Blacksmith (多分 鍛冶, za Tabunkaji) and The Forge Welder (鍛接, tantetsu) because of it. He was the one responsible for the crafting of the armor worn by Madara, Tobirama and Hashirama as well as the weapons they wielded. His greatest achievement was the Sword of the Thunder God, as stated above to be the combination of blacksmithing and ninjutsu technology. Said to forge his weapons and armor in the will of fire itself, he took pride in his work as a Blacksmith. History *''Not much is known of San, till his late years from the start of the alliance of Senju and Uchiha- to his death during the night of Hashirama and Madara's famous battle.'' At the time of Madara's defection, San urged the brother's of the Senju Clan to not react brashly to his act and to take a smarter approach. Not listening to San's words, Hashirama waged an all out battle with Madara ending with the apparent death of him. The night of Madara and Hashirama's battle; San died in his sleep of a heart attack. The memory of going against the many they saw as an Uncle, the one who gave them protection from harms way- died without an apology from Hashirama and Senju. This would later become a story told to children of Konoha, of the Blacksmith who forged armor for the gods- but died for their foolishness. Trivia * San is in fact dead; and is one of the few characters created who in fact are dead from creation. * As stated in the History, his tale would later be told to Konoha children, of the Blacksmith who forged armor for the gods- but died for their foolishness.